Battles
by SilverShadowstorm
Summary: Everyone has a battle to fight. I have fought my demons since I was but a kid myself. The Battles outside of me were lead by the King, but he is no longer available for the post. Now, It is I who has to lead this Battle into victory, regardless of the battle that goes on inside my heart. He might not be here anymore, but my heart refuses to listen to reason, as it generally does.
1. Chapter 1

His defeat had been unforgivable. He had been dragged down to the darkest depths of his lair by his own creations, and now, in his weakened state, he responded to nothing. I had driven away the Nightmares that came for him and tamed them to me. I took control over the realm, as he had instructed me to do on such an occasion. I kept our presence low and undetectable to those he - well, we- called the Guardians of Childhood. I did everything I could to keep him breathing for one more day, and my dedication paid off one night, when I found him able to stand and walk through the room.

Since then, I left my charge and started leaving the lair at night, of course, he was never left alone. I would always make sure someone had an eye on him before going up the rabbit hole and leaving. It was no different this night. I had left the room in which he resided most of the time when I saw him claiming sleep in the plushed ledge on the left wall. Swiftly, I pulled a boy of my age to the side and instructed him to please watch over the fallen king. He nodded briefly, his dark locks cascading on his face and covering the water-filled goggles. "I will do so." he said quietly, as was his nature. I bowed my head in thanks and went to take my leave, but his smooth voice prevented me from doing so. "Be careful. We're getting worried, here. The Guardians might take notice of you." I turned around to face him. "Leviathan, all will be fine, but as always, I'll take care. Thanks, for your concern." He gave me a small smile that I mirrored on my face. I left after that with no further interruptions.

Once out in the forest, I took in the crisp autumn air. The trees were all dry, with only a few of them holding golden-red leaves in their bone-like branches. The wind blew relentlessly against my face. It was strong, just how I knew her to be. And just how I needed her at the moment. I, on my own, could not fly. My form was that of a human look-alike, but because of my being a creature of magic, I could perform spells that enabled me to do as I pleased. I did so. I focused my magic on creating the great wings that would carry me to where I needed. Soon, large scaled appendages grew from my back, between my shoulder blades. They expanded as they stretched. Lage and black as the night, my wings were those of a creature that humans believed to be fiction; a dragon's wings. These draped down my back and reached the floor, dragging a bit in the ground from their great size. Instantly, I felt their power and might. This would be more than enough for the mission I would go to. I let my magic flow, giving life to these wings as I took down the spell that made me seem human, letting my true image show.

My onyx, panther ears growing back in their place, along with my tail. My arms from the elbow down grew black fur to match. The same happened from my pelvis down to my feet. It would seem that my skin was black under the fur, and that my fingers had grown claws instead of nails. My feet were replaced by elongated paws. The last detail was the appearance of fangs along with other, slightly sharper teeth. I had no need to suppress my image any longer.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Wings open up, expecting flight. I crouch. They stretch to their limit, opening up as much as they can. I leapt into the air and the wings instinctively pushed me higher. I hadn't flown in a while, and had quite forgotten the feeling. It was amazing. Why had I stopped? This feeling was great. I felt weightless as the wind rushed me, enticing me to go at higher speeds. I almost gave in. I was greatly tempted to do so, but I had more important and pressing matters at the moment. _Too bad_. This would have to wait.

Regaining my composure, I called out to the wind. "You know I have business to do. Why entice me like that right now?" I wasn't angry; more like annoyed. I hated to have to put this on hold, but what else was I to do anyways? "Come on, we better get to the Tooth Palace. I heard that there is where the Guardians are meeting today." The wind hesitated, doubting if it should take me there or if I had already exposed myself to them already. "Wind, please. This is for our own good! I have to know what is going on over there." The wind then picked up, deciding to indulge me once more.

Soon, I was heading towards the east, where the Tooth Palace's imposing towers awaited. The beauty of the place was undeniable, even for a Nightmare. I had to admire the place, it was stunning, unlike anything I'd ever seen. The towers rose above the clouds and everything had a soft golden glow to it. I had to be careful of this beauty, though. It was widely known that the mini versions of the Tooth Fairy were not as delicate as they seemed, specially if they were in large numbers. And here, I would find them all, ready for battle if the need arose.

I kept out of their sight, never straying far from the thick clouds. I used these to keep myself hidden. I clambered onto one of the columns of the towers, where I had seen the Tooth Fairy place various plushed cushions for her guests. I kept hidden in the shadows casted by the column. I had to literally plaster myself to the stone surface and keep myself still, so as not to make a sound that the ever so perceptive fairies would be warned of my presence. I waited silently as the minutes passed. The fairy queen came back with a tray of beverages and snacks for her guests. From my spot, I smelled the warm tea and cookies that she held. _Yum._ I wished I could grab some, but that would risk my secret. They couldn't know I was here. Not even have a slight suspicion that someone was spying on them. But then again, I was not spying, but rather merely _observing_ from the darkness _without_ their knowledge.

The loud and jolly laugh was heard before the man in red came in. He had a white beard over his red furred suit and a furry brown hat atop his head. Nicholas St. North. The Santa Clause and Guardian of Wonder. He instantly greeted his fellow Guardian and took a seat near the small table where the cookies had been placed. He was munching on his fifth cookie when the ground gave in and long ears came out first, followed by the rest of the towering bunny. Well, technically a _Pooka_, but a bunny nonetheless. The Easter Bunny. He did as North, greeting both the Guardians and taking a seat in the cushions. "Sandy should be here soon." said the Queen. Both males acknowledged her with a small nod before engaging in one of their usual 'Easter vs Christmas' arguments. I merely rolled my eyes. How immature of them, to argue over such petty matters. It is _obvious_ that Hallow's Eve is the better celebration. Moronic Guardians. Oh well, they don't know better.

The Sandman came in soon, just as the Fairy had predicted. His golden-sand robes glittering in the sunlight. I gulped. I hated dreamsand. It hurt badly. And it brought memories that I would rather have locked away and buried deep. I glared at his form as he passed below the column I was perched on.

"So, ta four of us an' ta ankle biter is still missing. No surprise there, mates." The Pooka commented dryly. Ankle Biter? Is that a nickname? For who? My curiosity got the better of me and I leaned down a bit further, even going as far as to turning my ears to face in that direction. "Aw, come on, Bunny. You know he will be here soon! It's not like he comes late to _every single _meeting." The Fairy responded, defending this 'he' ankle biter. "Shila, he always does." The Bunny countered. The Sandman made an image of a snowflake and a sand clock with the number five on it. What's that supposed to mean? I don't get it. Can't he just talk for once so that stalkers - _creatures_- like me can listen? Apparently, the jolly russian did understand. "Da, if boy not here in five, we worry." His thick accent filled the air in a loudness that made me cringe back a bit. For a man that is supposed to be adored by children, he sure is intimidating. His looks suit him better for a bandit, not a Santa Claus.

It hadn't been long, before the temperatures dropped and a chill filled the air. Wasn't it supposed to be hot around these places? The chill was unnatural and foreign at the Palace. But then again, being the Autumn Spirit, this was barely a bother. A loud laugh echoed through the wall-less room as a white haired teen came into view. He was lanky and scrawny, with little muscle to his bones. I saw the staff he held and instantly regretted coming here. I just hoped he isn't who I believe it is. But since luck and destiny apparently seem to hate me, or at least _adore_ bothering me so, it was exactly who I had thought it was. _Damn them all._

"Jack Frost! Glad you came!" The big russian greeted him with a bone crushing hug. The bunny was repriming him as the fairy cuddled him, or well, more like his...teeth? I payed that no heed. _Jack Frost was a Guardian?_ How- how _outrageous_! I refused to believe it, yet the truth was right there in front of me.

My heart went into a frenzy when I caught a glimpse of his cerulean eyes. How long has it been already? Almost or around 200 years since I last saw him? Memories that I had shared with him replayed in my mind faintly, but I pushed them aside. I had more pressing matters at hand right now. He had been put aside for over 200 years, a few more days wouldn't kill him. Then again, he was the one who left and most likely didn't want to deal with the twisted lier that I am known to be, sometimes. Only occasionally! But still! I had things to settle with that one. And feeling to put to rest. Specially, the feelings!

"Well then, lets begin the meeting." The Tooth Fairy stated and everyone took their seats. It was idle -for me at least- chatter at first. Them telling each other how had things been going on and the like. I couldn't stop looking over at him every once in a while, ignoring whatever it is that they were talking about at the moment. He hadn't changed since I last saw him. Perhaps the blue hoodie that he wore now was the only thing that he really changed. Aside from that, he had the same wind-blown hair and deathly pale skin. His eyes were the shade of blue he acquired when happy. They were bright, very unlike the dark tone they had taken when he left. Damn him! Damn that stupid boy and his idiotic charming smile! Damn him for...urg! _I hate him_. Lets forget that for now. More important things at play, remember? Stupid brain of mine! Stupid feelings. And stupid heart!

They continued droning on and on about new ways to bribe children into believing in them and yada, yada, stuff like that. I only half listened, not really interested in that. I had expected to hear complaints about the Nightmares we had sent to Europe last evening, for I knew at least sixteen hadn't gone unnoticed by one of them. If Raven-Wing had been right in his assumptions, it had been the Sandman that had caught a glimpse of the herd of Nightmare Horses parading down the streets in a small Austrian town. But then again, if it had been the short man the one to see them, then perhaps the other Guardians wouldn't be able to understand his little game of charades and comprehend what their fellow was trying to say. I hoped that was the case, or even better, that Raven-Wing would be wrong and none of the Guardians had seen the Nightmares.

While in my reverie, the subject of their conversation had shifted, yet I only noticed because I heard one of them mention something about two Guardians and a full moon. That caught my attention. "New Guardians? And two? Looks like I won't be the new guy around here for much longer!" Jack, how I despise him now, commented, trying to bring humor to their situation. The others laughed a bit, but the Pooka only cracked a small smile. _Yeah! Show him! He isn't that funny! _"Hey, I'll even decide on a new pranking war to welcome in the newbies!" They all laughed, except the Pooka, as before. He was getting on my good side. Maybe I wouldn't be so harsh on him when the time to attack them came forth. "Oh, sweet-tooth, that really won't be necessary." _Sweet tooth?_ What a silly nickname. I can almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_. And the whole pranking wars idea? We used to do that every month! How unoriginal of him. _Ha! And he claims to be fun. Yeah, right._

I stayed for a few more minutes, only staying long enough to hear that their next meeting would be at the full moon in North's Workshop. After that, I don't really know how I wasn't caught when I left. I remember clambering down the pillar and sticking to the shadows as a few of the tiny fairies passed by, oblivious to my being there. They were chirping some nonsense that I didn't even try to make trace of whatever it was that they were saying. I remember the flying before hearing a squawk and believing that they had seen me. I opened up a portal and gave a last glance at the Tooth Palace. _Oh good, they were only being buried in snow and unaware that I had been there. Huh, Jack Frost was finally good for something._ I left then, with the portal closing behind my tail.

I had news to report to the Nightmare King.

**So, how was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review or PM to let me know! I'm sorry about the whole Bunny and North's accent. I don't know how to write it.**

**P.S. Imaginary cookies (until I learn how to send them) to all who guess the gender of the narrator! **

**If you know how, please tell me, I'd love to know.**

**~SilverShadowstorm**


	2. Chapter 2

I reached the small town of Burgess in a matter of seconds. I flew over the houses, avoiding getting tangled in the electricity wires. The sun was starting to rise. I sat on one of the rooftops to admire it. The colors always, _always _amazed me. They were bright and warm; inviting. I wanted to take flight right then, before the dark completely gave in to the brightness of the day. I took a few steps back, mentally designing a runway. I ran, taking off instantly, letting the wind push me higher and higher into the air. Everything seemed so natural, even if flying wasn't in my usual nature.

I glided around the town, free of all mundane thoughts and chains. Everything I had to say to the King could wait; there were still a few days before the full moon, and enough time to plan any move we were to come up with. I enjoyed the calm autumn morning chill. The clouds were cool and fluffy as I passed through them. The day was starting, but I didn't care. _Who cared? _I just felt like flying the whole day! There are no rules nor responsibilities up here. I flipped and barrel-rolled, weaving in and out of the streets, not getting enough of the amazing feeling.

An all-too-well-known laugh came into the town. My guts squirmed. I instantly dived into the nearby forest and hid in the bushes, disintegrating the massive wings to conceal myself better from him. From the edges I peeked out and saw the stupid teen. _I'm going to kill him! I was having fun and he ruined it._ He was looking around the town, most likely scouring for something. Or someone. I couldn't care less for that. Or of the way that seeing him brought a bunch of butterflies to my stomach. Or that perhaps, just maybe, I should go out and braven up and confront him of the events that happened over 200 years ago. But the chains of obligation tied me back on track, tightly. I had to get back to the lair. I had to tell the Nightmare KIng all that I had found out. The boy - _Jack_ - went on about his business, leaving the edge of the forest and going deeper into the town. For a second I wished that he would turn around and spot me, so I would be forced to talk to him. Alas, he didn't, nor did I gather the enough courage to confront things and feelings I could make no sense of. In the end, I went deeper into the forest, following an invisible trail to the rabbit-hole, leaving the man-boy behind.

I jumped down the hole, landing quite gracefully. I strolled down the halls and into the room where I knew I would find him, for it was the one he always occupied. He was lounging by the walls, seated on the floor, right beside a shelf that reached the ceiling, with his nose stuck in a thick book, most likely about the war of this or that or whichever that had caught his interest this time. War was his favorite subject, especially the really, _really, really old_ ones, where a lot of magic was wielded and the battles were made into legends.

"Hey. What're ya up to now?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. He didn't even stir. I tried again. "Pitch?" Nothing. I sighed and went over to him. I tapped his shoulder. Nothing, again. I flicked a strand of ebony hair away from his face. Placing a bookmark on his page, I slammed the book shut. An indignant yelp came from his lips as his face raised in anger to meet mine.

"I was talking to you." I stated simply, putting the thick book aside. His molten-gold eyes stared up to mine, which were surprisingly, just like his; only much more feminine. "And what were you saying then?" He flashed me a small smirk, showing off uneven, sharp teeth. "I asked what you were up to." I stood back and extended a hand for him to get up. "I brought news about the Guardians." The change in demeanor was instantaneous. His - somewhat- playful smirk being replaced by a serious frown. "Let us sit then to converse, then." He gestured towards a nearby table with two sets of chairs. I complied and sat down as he did the same. Using his Nightmare-sand, he summoned a boiling tea-pot, with its according set of cups and tea-bags with sugar and honey.

"I believe this will be a long and unpleasant conversation due to the news you bring." I smiled as I gingerly picked out the honey and cinnamon, instead of any other tea that was laid. "You guessed right. Why not try being a fortune-teller sometime? You'd be famous." He snorted and combed a hand through his dark hair. "Perhaps, darkling. But for now," he motioned for me to continue on my original topic; "how about you tell me what you heard." It was a command told softly, invitingly. He was a kind King.

"Of course." I took a sip of the cinnamon tea as he picked out an Earl Grey. I chuckled under my breath. "Now I know where you get your skin tone." I said amusingly, he laughed quietly, following the small humor that I had initiated, before turning serious again. "Go on, darkling." I smiled at the little pet-name he had given me. It wasn't out of spite that he said it, it was actually the contrary; it was out of affection. Not a romantical affection,but some sort of affection nonetheless. "Right. The Guardians." I took another deliberate sip from my tea, pondering over how I should word this out to him. He looked at me patiently, biting into a chocolate cookie.

"The Guardians...are no longer four members, they have someone new with them." I remembered their fifth Guardian. The stupid, moronic, charming, asshole, dashing, infuriating, Jack Frost. _And no!_ I _did not_ just say _charming_, nor _dashing_! (Which he very much is, mind you) Neither did my heart skip a beat or two at the thought of him, nor did my stomach churn by the stupid butterflies that tickled it.

"Oh yes, Jack Frost." Pitch spat out the name. Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second here! Pitch knew that already? And, most importantly, he didn't find it relevant to inform his allies? Namely..._me_, perhaps? It would've been good to know that a few hours ago! I told him as I thought. "And why exactly, if you already knew, didn't you tell us just that?" I did my best to control the snarls that wanted to rip out of my lips. It wouldn't be good nor would it help us resolve things this time. "I was to weak, these past few months to even talk, you know that. After that I guess I just forgot to mention it." He shrugged lightly. "Besides, that really is not a big inconvenience. We are more than them, anyway." He dismissed the matter completely, without a single care.

But how couldn't he? Pitch hadn't known Jack the way I - or any of my friends- had. I may hate the man-boy, but he was once a friend and I simply couldn't really harm him. Not considering every damn thing he made me feel for him. Stupid receptors inside of my brain that trigger the release of chemicals and endorphins that when mixed together cause a chemical reaction that made me feel attraction and affection to the idiot. In other words; _stupid feelings_. I hate what he does to me without even knowing.

"It actually, sorta is." I gritted, not intending for him to listen, but I had no such luck. "Why would that be?" His tone was curious, eyes widening to match his tone, an eyebrow raised. Oh shit! Damn it, damn it, damn it all!

"Jack Frost was an old friend of ours." I stared into the cup, now pretending to be conveniently intrigued by the patterns that the cinnamon left at the bottom. I don't really know what Pitch did in that moment. He was stunned into silence, I guess. Slowly, he spoke. "You, you know, Jack Frost?" I looked up and saw disbelief in his eclipsed eyes. "Yeah, or at least I used to. He was a good friend to all of us, 200 years back." He took on a pensive face, brows furrowed in concentration. "So, you, none of you, will fight?" I snapped my head back up. "Of course we will!" I almost yelled in indignation. "We are Nightmares and we will do as needed, regardless of who is on the other band. Our loyalties lie with you."

Pitch studied me carefully for a second. "Then there is no problem, correct?" I nodded slowly, thinking that maybe, there might be. "No. It will take some getting used to, but there will not be any sort of setback because of this." I drank up the remaining tea, slightly bothered by the now cool temperature. "Well then, that is good. We can't have you distracted." Pitch's face relaxed and his lips took a playful grin. I raised a brow. "What exactly are you insinuating?" He shrugged nonchalantly, keeping up the act. "Nothing, darkling. I am insinuating nothing at all." His eyes turned away from me, staring at who-knows-what just to avoid my gaze. "All I'm saying is that you - or any of the girls - might get distracted. You know, being teenagers and all that with the hormones." He smirked, still not meeting my gaze-turned-glare. I felt my blood boiling in fury - _How. Dare. He? I would get distracted by a mere boy? Ha! No way. Not even if that boy was the infuriatingly handsome Jack Frost_. I decided to annoy him then, just to get back at him. "You know we never get distracted by plain things." I started, even if it was a lie, it would do what I needed it to do. "But to you, I suppose, he must have something to have caught your eye." I finished, biting delicately into a cookie.

Now it was his turn to frown. "What are you implying now?" I smirked. "Nothing, Pitch. I am implying nothing at all." I threw his words back at him. "All I'm saying is that you must have found Jack Frost rather attractive, for you thought he would be able to distract us with his charm." I smiled smugly at seeing his bleaching face. That is, before he regained his composure and opened his mouth. "I never said he had charm." Now I bleached. "B-but you insinuated it!" I sputtered out. He chuckled. I kicked myself mentally for sputtering. "I never insinuated anything." I glared.

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Did too, you lanky, evil, gray man!"

He deadpanned. "That's a new one." I grinned at the distraction. "Does that mean that I win?" I asked. "Nope. It just means that that's a new insult." He pondered for a few seconds. "And that I was right. You don't want to face that you're distracted by his charms, as you say." I growled lowly.

"So what if I am? I can very well damn regain my emotions and get them under control! It doesn't matter because in the end, he is an enemy that I hate!" I snapped at him. He drew back, obviously not expecting my outburst.

"Look, if you're interested I have an actual piece of new information to show all of you." I spat. "Meet me in the Gathering room within ten minutes while I round up the others." I stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Realization of what I had done came within seconds. Okay, now _that_ was a stupid move. I could've just agreed, but now, I have a questioning after the meeting with the Nightmare King himself about feelings and such. _Joy._

I went around the maze that we called a second home. Well, all of my friends (and my cat). It was surprising, the fact that I didn't get lost. The maze in itself was made of various smaller and ever changing ones. I never got lost. Ever. Everyone else aside from Pitch got lost. Everyone but me. I knew my way easily.

"A meeting?" The girl that asked that was very much like me. With the cat ears and all, but unlike my perfectly and completely black ones, hers had stripes of orange. A tiger's stripes. "Yes. About something I found of the Guardians." She nodded. "Alright. Is it big?" My turn to nod. "Very."

It hadn't been the ten minutes I had asked for when everyone was already seated in the room. Pitch's golden orbs observed me curiously, his gaze never leaving my frame. "For those of you who didn't know," I started, eyeing one of my friends specifically (he is very forgetful and gets distracted easily), "there is a new Guardian." I glared at Pitch who deliberately ignored it. They were interested instantly. "And he is Jack Frost."

Commotion erupted, as I had expected. Whispers and murmurs of our past friend flooded the room. Nothing of what they said was distinguishable, but I could hear the disbelief and slight betrayal in their tones. "I know. Weird, right?" I said, barely heard over their rising hushed voices. "But we are Nightmares, and we've been through worse." I kept going. "It doesn't matter that he is a Guardian, he left us all those years back, so really, it was his choice and there is nothing to do about it." He left, he left, he left! How I miss him sometimes. "Right now, he and the others are an enemy that we have to face." I looked at them and I knew my expression mirrored theirs. We had lost hope of ever being in friendly terms with him. "Also including, the new Guardians that are to be chosen next full moon."

Shell-shocked expressions and more commotion came about. Now is when Pitch got interested. "Next full moon; the Man in Moon will choose two more Guardians to add to his group." I stated. The others nodded in understanding. "And what are we going to do? I mean, who's going to see who the new Guardians are?" Said one of the naga s' were dragged when he talked in the characteristic snake hiss. He was the eldest of the two, with dark brown scales from the waist down and a rattle at the tip of his tail. "I will be overseeing that while the rest of you gather the Nightmares and ready for battle." I sneaked a glance at Pitch and saw him nodding in approval. A 'very well' was mouthed and I felt pride rush through my veins.

"You know your tasks. Next full moon is in two days. I want you ready for then." I gave out my orders and the others went to do as they were told.

One of the girls, a half-monkey, half-human nightmare came up to me. "What about the circus? Are we leaving it completely?" I smiled softly. "Of course not. How can you think that, Crest?" She gave me a sheepish look. "Well, with you being the new Queen and everything else that's been going on…" she trailed off into silence. My smile was wiped away. "I know," I cast my eyes up to hers, "and we've been very busy lately with everything going on, but I promise we will make time for it." I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded. "Soon, the night after the new guardians are revealed. We are scheduled for then anyway, aren't we?" She smiled brightly and left with a skip in her step to the other monkey girls.

I left the room with Pitch on my heels. "There are some things that are better left untouched, Pitch." I said without turning to look at him. Perhaps a little more coldly that I intended. Pitch came of of the shadows before me. I stopped so as not to crash onto him. "Fine, but there is something I need to show you." I looked at him curiously. "Lead the way then."

xX - Xx

"I've been doing some research, darkling, about those creatures you tell me of." I cocked my head to a side. "And what have you found?" He smirked. "Their history." I raised a brow. "Can I interest you in a story about your greatest enemy?" I agreed. "Why not?"

And so, Pitch entranced me yet again with his storytelling abilities.

"Long ago, my old 'friend' - the Moon, was losing power. It was before he brought in the Guardians. He had a project: the Spider Dreams. These were supposed to spin webs of dreams and link them together to start the Golden Age. Apparently, an old foe of mine, Ombric Shalazar, a great and powerful wizard, aided him in creating such creatures. They were grand dreams, with great power, able to turn the nightmares and fear into dreams."

The sand danced as he willed it to tell me the story.

"They were of great help to him. They did as told, yet one day, they saw the true power of the Sandman. They became jealous. Greed consumed them. So they decided to do something about it. They became Nightmares, because at that time, I had more believers than them. The Guardians were only being introduced into the world as they are by then.

That is around the time the Golden Age came to be. They then saw that the Dreams gained power over the Nightmares, so they -again- switched sides. But this time, they became their own breed, so to speak. That was when the 'Betrayers' were born. They were consumed by greed, hatred and evil. They are the creatures that became the downfall of the Nightmare realm."

I looked up at Pitch. "So, they just want to do this, for power?" Pitch nodded. "Without the Nightmares, or Dreams, they will be the only thing left. All power goes to them." Those are some very cunning, manipulative and greedy bastards. I remembered that Pitch had found something else. "And what about their leader?" Pitch answered. "Rowan Knight. That is all I found." "That is all I need." I thanked Pitch and left.

I had a circus to run, after all. It was a good thing I was spared from that talk with Pitch.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**So, chapter two is up and I've mentioned stuff from the books. To those of you who have only seen the movie, it's okay, I don't think I will be including a lot of stuff from there. **

**Reviews, please! It has been proven that reviews and comments motivate the authors into writing!**

**See ya next chapter! :)**


End file.
